It's All Uncle Charlie's Fault
by tamara72
Summary: Now it's the adults turn to perform for their father, and it's all Charlie's fault. 9th in my Next Generation series.


The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_It's All Uncle Charlie's Fault_

Fourteen-year old Molly Weasley sat on the sofa of her families' living room surrounded by her school friends. Her parents had surprised her by arranging for a sleepover with her friends Katia, Cedric and Joshua for her birthday. Molly was showing them photos of the events that had occurred within her family during the summer.

"What is this?" Joshua asked flashing a picture at her.

Molly took the picture and laughed. "That is all Uncle Charlie's fault." She laughed again at the puzzled looks on her friends' faces. "Okay, you all remember that my cousins and I performed a Muggle play for my grandpa's birthday last year?" They all nodded in assent. "Well, apparently Grandpa mentioned to Charlie that it would be nice to see his own children performing a play on his next birthday, and well Uncle Charlie agreed. This all started when my dad was having lunch one day with Aunt Fleur and Aunt Hermione.

"_Oh, don't the three of you look like your planning something special." Arthur Weasley said as he approached the trio's lunch table with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amos Diggory._

"_Not especially." Percy responded looking at his father quizzically. _

"_Well, I won't interrupt your conversation." Arthur said with a grin and headed for another table._

"_I'll be there in a minute." Kingsley said to Amos and Arthur and waited until they were out of earshot before speaking._

"_Just so you know, your father believes that you are planning another play for his upcoming birthday, staring his children and their spouses this time." Kingsley said._

"_Where did he get that idea?" Hermione asked keeping her voice down._

"_Apparently, Charlie led him to believe it last year." Kingsley said. "Good luck." He finished before joining his lunch companions._

"_What are we going to do?" Fleur asked wide eyed._

"_Call a family meeting at my house tonight. I'll contact George and Angelina. Hermione, can you let Harry and Ginny know?" Percy asked._

"_Sure, what time?" She asked._

"_Audrey gets off at five, so how about six." Percy suggested. His sister-in-laws nodded in agreement._

"I sat on the meeting while my cousins played upstairs." Molly said.

"_We're going to have to do it." Ginny said._

"_It's a good thing we didn't destroy the stage." Fleur said._

"_I'm going to strangle Charlie." Ron muttered._

"_I will make sure he is here to be a part of the performance as well." Bill said._

"_Good." Ron stated._

"_Well, Audrey and I discussed it, and with our number we think we can pull off Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Percy suggested._

"_We could pull that off." Hermione agreed._

"_Oui, I would love to be Dopey." Fleur said familiar with the story thanks to the Muggle storybooks Hermione had donated to the ministry daycare._

"_You would?" Audrey asked with a smile._

"_Oui." _

"_That would work out perfect. Luv can narrate and we thought Ginny and Harry could be Snow White and her Prince." Percy said._

"_I don't know about that." Harry said embarrassed._

"_Of course we'll do it." Ginny agreed._

"_The Evil Queen?" Hermione asked._

"_Angelina." George suggested and ducked as his wife took a swipe at the back of his head._

"_You'd do a great job." Audrey said. "I can be the mirror so we could be up there together." _

"_Fine." She agreed._

"_Now for the dwarfs, we have Dopey taken care of with Fleur. I think Bill will do well with Happy." Percy said grinning._

"_I can make sure of zat." Fleur said laughing at Bill's puzzled look._

"_And if I'm Sleepy and Ron is Bashful, I will make sure he blushes." Hermione said an idea forming in her head. Ron looked a little worried by the look on his wife's face._

"_Percy, you're perfect for Doc." Harry said._

"_Okay, that leaves Sneezy and Grumpy." Percy said._

"_George can do Sneezy. It will take more charisma than Grumpy. We can give that roll to Charlie." Hermione suggested._

"_This is going to take a lot of work." Percy warned._

"_It's for dad." Bill said and they all agreed._

"They worked every night for two weeks in preparations for the play. Dad and Uncle Bill with the help of Grandpa King arranged for Charlie to have a few days off and got him back. He wanted to back out, but since it was his fault anyway, there was no way he could." Molly explained.

"The day of the show came, and they were all a mess with jitters and excitement." Molly said. "It was quite funny."

"_I think I'm gonna be sick." Harry said as he paced back stage._

"_You'll be fine." Hermione tried to reassure him. _

"_I look ridiculous." Charlie said as he modeled his costume. _

"_I think that is the point." Bill said with a laugh as Hermione helped Fleur secure her bald cap._

"They all did brilliantly. Uncle Charlie had no trouble pretending to be grumpy. Uncle Harry was a slightly embarrassed Prince Charming, but he relaxed and got into it. Aunt Ginny loved being Snow White, but Aunt Angie and Mum stole part of the show with their humor and evilness. Aunt Angie was truly scary." Molly told them.

"Then the dwarfs appeared. The seven of them walking on their knees marched onto the set. Aunt Fleur was hilarious as Dopey and Uncle Bill couldn't keep the grin off his face. He almost forgot one of his lines; he was so distracted by her." Molly said laughing along with her friends as she showed them the photos of the performance. "I don't know what Aunt Hermione did, but when her character went to sleep on Uncle Ron's shoulder, he began to blush deep red. Uncle George loved playing Sneezy. He sneezed and sneezed and sneezed with relish. He even sneezed a few times on Uncle Charlie making him even grumpier."

"Grandpa was so happy." Molly.

"_You all were wonderful. I don't know how you are going to top it all next year." Arthur jovially told his children._

"_Next year!" Ron squeaked while Bill elbowed Charlie to keep him from opening his big mouth again._

The End


End file.
